Cuando dejan de ser sueños
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Takato Matsuki es un chico de 15 años que tiene extraños sueños de el mismo aventurando junto a las criaturas del juego que jugaba de niño. ¿Pero que pasara cuando los digimons empiecen a aparecer frente a Takato en la realidad? Fail summary/ pasen por favor.


**Esto esta basado en un sueño que tuve anoche, en el cual, yo era Takato. Como sueño fue bastante interesante pero no se como sea al leerlo.**

**De todas maneras deseo que lo disfrute :)**

**Ni Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece,aunque eso ya lo saben asi que ¿para que me molesto?**

_Jueves, Julio 18_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy soñe que Guilmon hablaba con una especie de nave y lo trataba como su amigo mientras algunos adultos hablaban de cosas que yo no entendia del todo bien_

_-_Takato, que es lo que estas haciendo-le pregunto lo chica de pelo castaño.

-Nada Yuri, solo escribo en mi diario-la chica se rio un poco y lo miro con ternura, el joven no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco-Que?

-Nada, es solo que nunca habia visto a un chico escribir un diario.

-Es que este no es un diario comun, es un diario de sueños-explico el joven mientras ojeaba una por una las paginas del cuaderno.

-¿Y para que escribes algo como eso?

-Para no olvidarlos, mis sueños son demasiado extraños.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza intentando leer lo que su amigo había escrito en el cuaderno al notar la accion de su compañera Takato fue corrió las paginas hasta la primera hoja y le entrego el diario a su amiga de la infancia.

-No es privado Yuri, puedes leerlo si quieres. En mis sueños yo tengo diez años de nuevo y vivo aventuras contigo, Hidekazu y Genta, y Wong, ademas de otros niños que no conozco en un lugar llamado digimundo, donde existen los digimons.

-¿Ese juego de cartas que jugaban tu y los chicos cuando eran niños?

-Sup-respondió Takato

-Vaya, es muy interesante-decia Yuri mientras leia la primera pagina-que es esto?-pregunto la joven señalando un dibujo de un dinosaurio color rojo.

-Es Guilmon-dijo Takato con orgullo-es el digimon que cree yo mismo.

El resto del camino hacia Hikari Ga Oka Yuri se la paso leyendo el diario de Takato, era bastante entretenido y de alguna manera avergonzante ya que la describia exactamente como era cuando niña:una idiota.

-Takato ¿estabas enamorado de mi?-pregunto Yuri con una sonrisa divertida mientras leia una extraña confecion amorosa en un tren.

-¿Que?! ¡No! es que...

Entonces el profesor encargado del viaje escolar les pidio que bajaran y fueran a instalarse en sus respectivas cabañas. Takato fue asignado con Genta, Hidekazu y Henry Wong. A este ultimo no lo conocia de nada, nada mas que sus sueños. Para su suerte, Yuri ya habia terminado de leer el diario y se lo habia devuelto.

Despues de desempacar Takato fue a buscar a Yuri para que pudieran explorar un poco el lugar pero no la encontro.

Takato caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño templo que estaba al borde de un acantilado. El entro para verificar si su amiga estaba ahi pero no habia nada. Lo unico ue daba a destacar es que estaba completamente destruido por dentro. El adolescente miro con atencion a su alrededor y noto una pequeña lucesita que surgia de entre los escombros.

El movio los pedazos madera hasta encontrar un pequeño aparato, Takato jamas en su vida habia visto cosa semejante pero aun asi le parecia familiar, sin saber lo que era lo guardo en su bolsillo y salió cuando escuchó una voz llamandolo.

-Matsuki aqui estás-le dijo Henry como reprochandole-te estamos buscando hace rato, es hora de la explicacion.

-Lo siento Henry-dijo el castaño rascandose la nunca.

Henry lo miró y suspiró con nostalgia.

-Siempre eres asi, Takato-al nombrado le sorprendió este comentario ya que nunca hablaba con Henry, pero por alguna razó soñaba con el-vamonos Takato-seria extraño si Henry tuviera los mismos sueños que el.

Ambos adolescentes fueron al encuentro de sus compañeros donde los metieron en una especie de habitacion obscura que serviria para hacer reuniones entre los campistas alli les mostraron un powerpoint de lo que habian ido a hacer ahi. Takato estaba sentado al lado de Yuri y ambos estaban compartiendo una manta, aunque era verano estaba haciendo mucho frio en ese lugar. Ninguno de los dos sentia ni un poco de pudor por estar asi tan cerca ya que no sentian ningun sentimiento mas alla de la amistad; Takato loa habia superado hace mucho tiempo.

El profesor les explicaba que en esos paramos habian sido divisadas bestias monstruosas desde epocas remotas, todas con habilidades diferentes y extrañas, pero estas solo eran leyendas locales. Y que la alucinacion era probablemente provocada por algun factor perjudial en esa montaña.

Y lo que Takato se preguntaba era: Si era supuestamente perjudicial ¿Por que mandaban a simples estudiantes de secundaria a hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿Acaso estaban locos? Pero Takato no era tan idiota como para permitirse preguntar algo tan inteligente que no tenia respuesta.

La habitacion estubo en silencio, solo se escuchaba al profesor hablar, lo cual era lo mismo ya que cada alumno estaba en la suya. Eso fue hasta que un fuerte sonido hizo temblar el suelo. Los alumnos corrieron a ver por la ventana y vieron una bestia horrible similar a un dragon negro... rujiendo en lo alto de la montaña todos corrienron a la puerta presas del panico pero el profesor les detuvo alegando que solo eran ilusiones y que no era real, que ellos estaban ahi para descubrir que era realmente esa cosa.

Los alumnos volvieron a sus asientos un poco nerviosos ya que ponian en duda si eso realmente era un espejismo.

-Se equivoca profesor...-susurró un chico.

-Takato?-pregunto su amiga preocupada.

-Ese no es un espejismo.

Takato y Yuri volvieron a mirar por la ventana, aquella bestia habia desaparecido pero ahora un dinosaurio de pequeño tamaño lo habia reemplazado y lo que es peor, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la ventana.

-Ta...kato...

-Yuri... ese es Guilmon...-el castaño se cubrio junto con la chica hasta la cabeza-hay que escondernos...

-Pero...

-Esto es malo, no puede ser un simple espejismo-susurró Takato-incluso si es el Guilmon que yo conozco causaria grabes problemas si llega a este lugar.

Ellos continuaron ocultos hasta que Guilmon desapareció.

Pasaron los cinco dias del campamento y nada raro volvió a suceder y como era de esperarse no encontraron nada acerca de lo que provocaba esos extraños espejismos de monstruos. Con ese trabajo tan fallido regresaron a sus hogares.

Takato no acababa ni de vaciar sus valijas cuando Yuri le mando un Whatsapp que le indicaba que mirara las noticias, el como fiel perrito obedeció y encendió el televisor; hizo zapping hasta encontrar un noticiero.

El pobre chico sintió como su corazón se detubo por un momento al ver en la pantalla a Guilmon destrozando todo cerca de la costrucción de un nuevo edificio justo en frente del parque donde solian jugar en sus sueños.

Desesperado, Takato corrió hasta alli para detenerlo, en el camino se encontró con Yuri que se dirijia al mismo lugar.

-Yuri, vete esto es peligroso!

-No me ire, no soy la misma niña tonta que tu ves en tus sueños Takato, no te preocupes.

Ambos llegaron al encuentro donde Guilmon destruia cosas sin razón aparente, al ver a los chicos el digimon bajó del camión donde estaba parado y se paró frente a estos. Takato notó las lagrimas de los ojos de su compañero, sus ojos quisieron compartir esas lágrimas pero algo no se lo permitió.

-G-Guilmon... ¿Sabes quien soy?

-Takato es Takato-dijo el digimon-pero no es mi Takato.

-¿De que estas hablando?_-_dijo el chico bajando la guardia dandose cuenta de que por suerte el digimon sabía perfectamente lo que hacía-solo hay un Takato.

-¡No!cada Takato tiene su Guilmon y cada Guilmon tiene su Takato-el digimon rompió en llanto y con la voz quebrada dijo-pero Guilmon protejerá a Takato grande sin importar si no es el suyo.

Dicho esto la criatura golpeó al chico en el vientre dejandolo inconsiente por la falta de aire.

Takato despertó en su cuarto, ya era de noche. Tomó su diario dispuesto a escribir su sueño como solía hacerlo pero antes de poder sentarse notó un punzante dolor en la zona abdominal que le hizo dudar de que si lo que habia ocurrido era un sueño.

Takato encendió la television con el control remotoque estaba en su mesita de luz y se horrorizó nuevamente al ver el canal de las noticias.

Era el mismo dragón que habian visto en Hikari Ga Oka, estaba peleando contra Guilmon y otros Tamers en el parque.

Takato se vistió apresurado y buscó en su bahúl el maso de cartas que usaba de niño, no sabia si le serían útiles pero no importaba demasiado, al encontrar esos goggles para el agua que tanto utilizaba en sus sueños no pudo resistir la tentación de ponerselos en la cabeza (sin importar que tan estupido suene)

Se estaba por ir cuando escuchó algo caer de su escritorio, era el diario.

Takato lo levanto haciendo vista gorda sobre la hoja en la que se había abierto. Reconoció el dibujo de la pagina como el digivice, el aparato que permitia la digievolución. Ojalá tuviera uno ¡¿Pero que era lo que estaba pensando?!

De un salto tomó la mochila que habia llevado al campamento y la vació. Una de las tantas cosas que calleron al suelo fue el digivice Takato lo tomó y lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el mismo donde estaba su celular.

Mientras corria por la calle, el celular del chico comenzó a sonar, pensando que era Yuri el Tamer atendió el telefono... ojalá hubiera sido ella.

**Takato...-**la voz sonaba distorcionada y la desesperacion que se notaba en ella no ayudaba demasiado pero Takato la distingió como la de Guilmon**-...no vengas...**

-¡Guilmon! ¡¿Que es lo que está pasando?!

**Lo que pasa es que se está acabando su vida...-**esa ya no era la voz de su amigo, sonaba grave y aterradora como los murmullos que atormentan a los niños por la noche.

-¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Que le hiciste a Guilmon?!

**Yo, nada, fue el quien se interpuso en mi camino, Takato Mastuki. Porque el y tú no tienen nada que ver...**

-¡Eso no es verdad!¡GUILMON ES MI AMIGO!-la voz rió sin humor.

**Acaso no recuerdas lo que el te dijo, tu no eres SU Takato. El suyo murió porque ese Guilmon no fue lo suficiente para proteger a su compañero**

-¡NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE DICES!-grito el chico con la mano derecha sosteniendo el celular y con la izquierda jalandose el cabello (N/A:Esta parte ma hace acordar a Shiji Ikari)

**Los viajes atravez de las dimensiones son los que me permiten volverte solo mio, porque tú no eres el camarada de ninguna criatura ordinaria y bulgar como Guilmon. Eres mi camarada, porque eres el único al que podría elegir.**

**Yo estube esperando por mucho tiempo para conocerte, pero cuando sucedió ese estúpido digimon se metió en nuestro camino. No dejare que eso vuelva a pasar y no importa cuantas líneas de tiempo tenga que arruinar para que seas mi compañero TU SERAS MIO, TAKATO MATSUKI.**

Lleno de miedo Takato tiró el telefono y siguió corriendo hasta la casa de Henry. Quizas el no fuera el único que soñaba esas cosas, quizas el no era el único que tenía experiencia con los digimons. Había visto muchos niños en la television, quizás Henry era uno de ellos.

Tocó timbre en la caza Wong donde fue atendido por una pequeña de unos diez años, el tamer la reconoció como Suzie, la pequeña que había aparecido un par de veces en sus sueños y que era una Tamer con talento natural.

Suzie le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona como de: "ya se a lo que viniste"

_-_Llegas tarde, mi hermano ya está allá junto con Rika y los demas. Yo estaba esperando para que vallamos juntos ¿verdad Rockmon?

-Suzie eso no fue..-la niña cayó a su compañero con una mirada.

Takato hizo caso omiso a la evidente mentira de la pequeña Wong y fueron juntos hasta el parque.

Una docena deniños estaban conbatiendo contra el monstruo que tenia a Guilmon en sus garras. Takato sacó el digivice y paso una carta pero no pasaba nada, paso otra pero el digimon no parecia responder ante sus jugadas.

-Es ínutil Takato, tú no eres el Tamer de Guilmon, tú eres mi Tamer.

-Eso...

-Es verdad niño-dijo Beelzemon que tambien había estado luchando junto a sus Tamers-Belphemon vino desde otra dimensión para convertirte en su tamer pero no tienes porque hacerlo.

-Yo...

Los niños lo miraron y le rogaron a Takato que detuviera a su compañero pero el no respondía hasta que sintió una puntada en su pecho, una incomoda sensación. El cuerpo de Takato se movía por su cuenta incluso cuando este había perdido la conciencia, había sido poseido.

Aquel Takato hizo pasar una carta por el digivice que hizo que Guilmon se recuperara y con una carta extraña de color dorada, Takato y Guilmon digievolucionaron a Gallantmon.

-Como es posible?!-grito el digimon oscuro-Takato e mi Tamer

-Alguien como tu no merece un Tamer-dijo quel ser usando a Takato como interprete.

El superdigimon atravezó a Belphemon con su lanza pero este no desapareció se convirtió en un digimon mas pequeño que parecia estar dormido.

Beelzemon abrió un portal y de un golpe envió a Belphemon sleep mode al Area oscura.

Luego Takato recuperó el poder de su cuerpo todos lo aclamaron.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-¿No recuerdas nada?-le preguntó Henry a Takato

-Emmm_..._

-¿Ni siquiera tu extraña digievolucion?-le pregunto una hermosa chica peliroja

-¿Te conosco?-preguntó Takato sonrojado.

-Ah claro, yo soy Rika.

-Em... ok, pero yo...

-Es logico que Takato grande este confundido-dijo Guilmon que se estaba poniendo transparente-el cuerpo de Takato grande fue poseido por el corazon de mi Takato y ahora que Belphmon ha vuelto a su sueño, podemos descansar en paz.

-Mi Takato, tu Takato, tu Guilmon ¿que es lo que significa eso?-gritó el tamer del digivice rojo confundido.

-Creo que yo soy el más indicado para responderte eso-dijo una voz que venia de un lugar donde no había boca.

Del pecho de Takato salió una luz medio enrojecida que al pararse junto a Guilmon adopto la misma forma del Tamer, solo que un par de años mas joven y tan transparente como su compañero.

-¡TAKATO!-Guilmon abrazó con fuerza a su camarada y este le correspondió.

-Verás Takato-empezó a explicar el espíritu-Belphmon es un digimon terrible que cada cien años despierta de su sueño. Para volverse mas fuerte el me elijió como su Tamer pero yo ya tenía a Guilmon, sin embargo fui asesinado cuando me opuse a ser su camarada. Pero no hay nadie mas sea compatible por eso viajó a esta dimension para buscarte.

-Entonces Guilmon viajó hasta Takato grande tambien para que esta vez no fuera asesinado por Belphmon. Aun asi, yo no soy el compañero de Takato grande-despues de decir esto lo que quedaba de ellos comenzó a desintegrarse en pequeños fragmentos.

-¿Ustedes a donde se iran?-preguntó el adolescente entre lagrimas.

-Guilmon no lo sabe pero...¡Mientras Guilmon este con Takato todo estará bien!-contestó el digimon y volvió a abrazar a su camarada.

-¡No! ¡Esperen!-dijo Takato corriendo hacia las dos entes sin dejar de llorar-pueden quedarse dentro de mi ¿verdad? ¡Por favor no se vayan! ¡NO SE MUERAN!

-¿No estas un poco grande para poner esa cara tan lamentable?-pregunto el pequeño Tamer-mira, todos se están preocupando por ti.

-¡No me importa!

-A Guilmon tambien le gustaria ver al Takato grande sonreir.

-¡¿Como podria?!-Takato intento tomar a los espiritus entre sus brazos pero estos ya se habian desintegrado por completo.

-Adios...-escucho un debil susurro en el viento que hizo sentir a Takato como si se desmoronara y cayera en un abismo.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso presa del llanto desesperado que liberaba. Pero algo volvió a brillar, un ultimo fragmento de luz escapo de la mano de Takato atrapando por completo su atencion en un susurro:

-Tu Guilmon tambien quiere verte sonreir.

Takato se paró y sin decirle, sin emitir ni un sonido, nada a nadie se fue a su casa. Al llegar se tiró en la cama, tratando de cerrar esos ojos que tanto le ardian por el peso de la tristeza.

Lo ultimo que les habia dicho a esos dos era "como podria" pero ellos habían echo tanto por el, cosas practicamente imposibles y el ni siquiera habia podido darles una sonrisa o un "gracias" eso tambien hubiera estado bien, al pensar en esto rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Takato le dió la espalda a su habitación y se quedó mirando la pared contra la que estaba apoyada su cama.

Estubo un buen rato sollozando hasta que escuchó un sonido muy familiar. No venia de la habitación, venia de su bolsillo.

Takato ya no tenía el telefono lo había arrojado despues de esa desesperante llamada ¿entonces que es lo que tenia? metio la mano y sacó el digivice.

El aparato mistraba el icono de un digihuevo palpitando, como si quisiera romperse. Takato apretó con fuerza su digivice y se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama y miró fijamente el la palpitante pantalla hasta que una luz lo cegó momentaneamente y cuando pudo ver nuevamente una criatura roja en forma de dinosaurio lo estaba mirando con sus ojos puros llenos de curiosidad.

¿Por que no decirlo? Takato se puso a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez estrechado a su amigo en un tierno abrazo y con una esplendida sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
